Static
by x em0tional
Summary: -Carby- Abby makes a mistake that could change everything... *Ch. 1 added: 2.19*


Static  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own ER or the characters. You know the drill.  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm new here. This isn't my first ER story, but it is the first one I'm posting here. Feedback is always nice. Mostly in Abby's POV unless otherwise noted. It's a Carby.  
  
***  
  
1 AM.  
  
I rolled over onto my side, half expecting him to be there, watching me sleep. Guess I wasn't so lucky these days. He kept telling me that it wasn't my fault, that it was an accident and accidents happen.  
  
I couldn't stand being in the apartment any longer. My shift started at 7, and even though Kerry insisted that I stay home for as long as I needed to, a week was long enough for me. I quickly changed into a pair of scrubs, grabbed my jacket, and headed for the door. Quickly glancing around the room, my eyes landed on the one thing I didn't need them to. The half assembled crib in the corner. The crib that he insisted on buying the minute I told him I was pregnant. I quickly slammed the door and rushed down the stairs. I didn't need this now. Not ever.  
  
***  
  
I slipped into the lounge as quietly as I could. I didn't want the sympathy, and I sure as hell didn't want the questions either. Too late. Susan and Jing-Mei were sitting at the table, deep in conversation. From the looks of it, it was probably about me. Poor Abby. I'm sorry. Jing-Mei stood up and softly touched my arm on the way out.  
  
"It's good to have you back, Abby," she said as she exited the lounge.  
  
"Hey, Abby," Susan said, giving me a quick hug.  
  
"Hey," I replied, pulling away quickly and fumbling with my locker combination. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, even though Susan and I had become close friends.  
  
"So, uh, how are you?" she asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee. I slammed my locker shut and shrugged.  
  
"I'm fine. John's not. I really wouldn't know how he's doing since he's barely been home at all this week," I mumbled.  
  
"You're kidding," she replied, motioning for me to sit down.  
  
"I think double shifts are his new best friend. Either that or avoiding me," I mentioned, glancing at the coffee. I hadn't had caffeine in so long.  
  
"I talked to him a little bit before. We were waiting for a trauma. He sounded pretty upset," she stated, sipping her coffee.  
  
"About?" I asked, finally giving in to the damn coffee. I poured myself a cup and downed almost half of it before she answered.  
  
"You. The baby," she answered. "Talk to him, Abby. He misses you,"  
  
"I know," I responded quietly. "Are you on?" Susan asked, glancing at her watch.  
  
"Not until 7," I answered.  
  
"Do you want me to find Carter for you?" she asked.  
  
"Um, I'm sure I'll find him soon enough," I answered as she headed for the door.  
  
"Abby.sooner than later, okay?"  
  
"Okay," I responded as she exited the lounge. She knew me too well.  
  
***  
  
I'd been sitting at the admit desk for the past 45 minutes, sending off labs and handing off results until I thought I would explode from the lack of seeing him. It was quiet tonight. Quiet was never good around here.  
  
"Abby,"  
  
There he was.  
  
"Hey," I replied as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. God I had missed him.  
  
"Are you on?" he asked, leading me towards the lounge.  
  
"Guess I am now," I responded.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling okay? You can always lea-"  
  
"John, I'm fine. I wish everyone would stop asking me that," I sighed, running a hand through my hair.  
  
"I know," he said, uncomfortably shifting from side to side.  
  
"Just stop," I replied.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Stop blaming yourself, okay?" I answered as he nodded.  
  
"I just wish I could have been there," he responded as I walked over to him.  
  
"Okay," I stated.  
  
"Abby, your mother's here and Dr. Carter, they need you in Trauma 1," Chuny shouted, quickly opening and closing the lounge door.  
  
"Oh god," I moaned.  
  
"See you later?" he questioned, kissing me as he turned and ran towards Trauma 1.  
  
****  
  
I didn't need this now. I didn't need her here questioning me about Eric. What was she doing here? It was 4 in the morning, for Christ sakes.  
  
"Abby!" she shouted, hugging me the minute I walked up to her.  
  
"Maggie, what are you doing here?" I questioned, noticing that she had brought with her a large brown bag and was now holding it out to me.  
  
"How are you? And how's the baby?" she asked, a little too loudly apparently because the whole admit desk was looking on.  
  
"Mom-" I interrupted her.  
  
"Go ahead, open it. Ooh, where's John? I want him to see it too. It's for the baby," she whispered quietly. I shook my head and noticed John coming out of Trauma 1, shaking his head and tossing his gloves into the trash.  
  
"How far along are you now? 5 months? I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother! Did he ask you to marry him yet?" she squealed.  
  
"Not yet-Mom, are you taking your meds?" I questioned, shoving the bag back into her hands.  
  
"Sure am, now open it-forget it, I'll do it. Dammit, you're so stubborn Abby," she complained. Before I knew it, I had a white and pink baby blanket in my hands, along with a pair of pink baby booties. "Do you like it?" she asked, clapping her hands together.  
  
"I won't be needing this," I said quietly, handing the items back to her.  
  
"Abby, why not?"  
  
"Because there is no baby mom! Okay? There is no baby! Maybe if I say it enough everyone will believe me and stop asking me how I am!" I shouted at her.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, reaching for my hand. I pulled away from her.  
  
"Just forget it," I said, walking away from her. I shoved my way past doctors, nurses, and orderlies in an attempt to get away from her. Abby Lockhart-on the run. Story of my life.  
  
"Abby! ABBY!" she shouted after me. Someone grabbed my arm in an attempt to slow me down. I shoved them away. Glancing back, I noticed it was Carter.  
  
"Abby?" he questioned. I rushed away from everyone and found myself in the suture room seconds later. I slammed the door and closed the blinds, making sure no one had seen me come in here.  
  
My life was falling apart.  
  
****  
  
[A/N: Good? Bad?] 


End file.
